


Life's a dance you learn as you go: Bad's Ark

by orphan_account



Series: Life's a dance you learn as you go [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad has a lot of baggage, Comfort, F/F, Feels, I am not a monster, Love you :), M/M, Phil and Bad are siblings, SapNap is a really good friend, Slow Burn Guys, Tubbo and Dream are siblings, all of them are Trying Their Best, but this is high school, dude talk it out to someone please, found family dynamics here, respecting the grind, they all do though, why? cause i need people who dont talk have reason for interaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school is hard enough as it is, why add more to it? Well teenagers never made the best decisions and through mistakes they learn.Come join and watch as friendships and possibly relationships fail or succeed, some realizing that you can't take care of everyone, and some just giving up only to get back up again.After all life is like a dance, you have to make mistakes to learn the moves. You don't have to know everything and it's okay to fail as long you get back up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Carder & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Life's a dance you learn as you go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The groups of Twitter High

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an idea that just would not leave my head  
> The story is really just for writing practice but I hope you still have fun with it 
> 
> This story will have some arcs of people actually growing which will be fun to write. I will try to update once or twice a week at least, considering it's also Christmas vacation it will give me lots of time to write still. 
> 
> This story will have some ships, most cannon from the dream smp but that will not be the main focus of the story and will be on the side .
> 
> so again welcome to this hell of a story and i hope you have fun

Twitter High was a weird place, filled to the brim with weird people, and weird groups to go along with it. 

You had The Dream Team or The Muffinteers, whichever ever you preferred. They ran the school with pride. The group consisted of 4 boys who have been friends with each other since the start of high school. 

Dream being the leader, he was one of the most popular students on his own. Being athletic and seemingly a nice guy to be around people just gravitate towards him. The only problem was that drama going around saying he cheated in the presidential elections, people wouldn't care if he did or not but he responded horribly. It wasn't like he was an irredeemable monster. 

Next was George, a young boy from England, why he decided to come here is a fact no one knows. People didn't actually like him at first with his personality being almost bland but that changed when he entered the manhunt. Showing his tactical brilliance he quickly became the talk of the school and Dream wanted him to be a part of his group. Mix it with his amazing looks and you got yourself a man to take home to mom. 

SapNap came before George but isn't as popular, not that the Texan didn't mind. Even then people love him, his personality is one of the chill people you can get high with. SapNap was the football star but wasn't a total jerk or cocky about it, even making fun of himself at times. All he liked was having a good time with his friends and trying to be friends with others, though he is pretty shy. He knew Dream for the longest time being childhood friends, his place was secured from the beginning. 

BadBoyHalo, muffin man, language man, and many others. He basically started the Dream Team by bringing all of them together. The name he was given, contradicting his personality, as he wasn't bad at all, more like a saint, he was kind to everyone but people still knew not to mess with him regardless. Once people figured out his little hobbies, including knife throwing and gun shooting, people never got on his bad side. Still It didn't stop him from bringing sweets from the bakery he works at to others.

Next was Sleepy Bois inc. while they really only had 3 members they decided that having 2 freshmen was a great idea. The group was like the Dream Team in a way, having a found family dynamic. 

Phil, or some called him Philza, was like the dad of the group. Being rather patient and calm but would protect the rest at the drop of a needle. The school knew him by being a hardcore player, he had achieved many things including having a 5 year long hardcore Minecraft world. Sadly though he died to a baby zombie causing the end of it. Phil also being the brother of Bad he knew the Dream Team well. He never liked being in the spotlight and rather stuck by the sideline, intervening when the situation called for it. 

Techno, people were scared of the man, he was scary in his own right but his attitude and dead panned voice gave him more power. He had plenty of secrets that no one ever tried to decipher out of being a decent human and just because they would probably die. Even with all this Phil gave him a chance and became good friends the used to be outcast. Techno wasn't all bad either, just socially awkward and not used to having good people around, he never would admit it but he enjoyed the company. 

Wilbur was just plain gorgeous, every girl and even some males swooned for the Brit. He had a pretty dry sense of humor and wrote some music which made big around the school. He became friends with Techno through their English class together and soon got introduced to Phil, they made the group later on, being Wilbur's idea. All around he was a nice guy just trying to get through high school without complications. Though one rumor was that he used to date Dream, but it was debunked to be a joke between the two. 

Tommy was a freshman who just happened to get lucky. He looked up to Techno and would try to communicate with the Junior anyway he could, whether it would be showing off or showing him something. The way the young boy made a name for himself was by playing the championship, he got teamed with the Sleepy Bois and decided he had a chance, and it worked out. Wilbur took interest and decided to let him in, Tommy thought he was dreaming as he only saw this scenario in his dreams. Oh, he's also loud and pretty rambunctious which only added to his charm. 

Tubbo, as he preferred the nickname, is Tommy's best friend and so had his place secured in the group once Tommy joined. The brunette didn't do much but everyone just adored him, how could you not? He was sweet, which was weird when everyone found out he was Dream's adopted brother. Tubbo loved bees and loved baking as well, Bad teaching him a few things and letting him help at the bakery sometimes. The freshman was loved throughout the school and he loved many people back. 

Though the 2 groups seemed like a good group of friends it didn't stop some rivalry between members. 

Techno and Dream always tried to one up one another either by doing challenges from people and winning cash or just doing better on a test. One of the biggest challenges ever was when Mr.Beast himself offered a 100,000$ prize if they did a one on one fight. Though Techno won he decided to split it between himself and Dream. The whole school knew it was entirely for fun and even then Techno and Dream enjoyed the ego boost they both got. 

Though with the 2 groups ruling the school there were other people in the school who were considered to be popular as well. 

Zak, or Skeppy as people called him, was Bad's best friend. They were always with one another, even people spreading a rumor they were dating. Both of them didn't care though, even getting the rumor to grow by doing things a couple would do. The two were loved either way and enjoyed when they were around. Skeppy had his own group called the idots which Bad was technically in as well. The Junior was also good friends with Techno, knowing each other for years, and loved playing harmless pranks on his friends. People wondered how he hadn't been suspended yet. 

Ant was another long time friend of Bad's. He got his rise to the top by being a part of Manhunt, just like George it showed what he was truly capable of. The senior didn't really like being in the spotlight and decided that he was okay with being known as Bad's friend. This didn't stop Dream from helping him come out though showing the school that it's okay to love who you love. Ant did thank him for this and thanked everyone else who helped him through it. People love that him and Red, his boyfriend, are happy being able to be themselves. 

Karl is a part of the Mr.Beast crew, only recently joining and yet has made quite the name for himself. When he first joined the school the junior was known as being the cameraman and helped edit the school's paper, but with the help of Chris he got to be a part of something bigger. He quickly became friends with everyone in the school including the Dream Team. Karl was loved everywhere thanks to his joyous personality and optimistic attitude to mostly everything. He also gave really good hugs. 

Though there are many more people to discuss it would take all day, our main focus of this story is to discuss the hardships and friendships of the school. Like I said, Twitter High is a weird place filled to the brim with weird people and groups. It was a wonder how it even stood up, being one of the most popular and prestige campuses. The school was a full on dumpster fire and people loved it all the same.


	2. Getting ready for the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad stayed up all night 
> 
> Phil doesn't like that but figures he can't do much about it 
> 
> Techno comes and picks them up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a nice filler chapter trying to get things set in a bit
> 
> Have a nice day and a nice time reading this

Bad couldn't sleep again, empty energy drinks filling his room, and the bags under his eyes could be clearly seen. All he wanted to do was get this project done for English and he could sleep, but he didn't check the time throughout the whole night. Once he finally agreed that it was perfect he got up his chair only to flinch and turn to his bedside drawer. 

It was his school alarm. 

Bad groaned as he realized what he pulled, and he would get another lecture from his parents. He's been told that staying awake like this was bad for him, obviously, all he wanted to do was get stuff done. He knew how to take care of himself well enough, he was a senior after all, maybe that's why he just stayed up. When being a senior you get way more work or you don't depending on your teacher. Bad, though he regrets it now, took mostly AP classes. Not all though, he does know his body's limit. 

The brunette went to his closet and pulled out his hoodie, it was a gift from Tubbo, one of Phil's friends. The hoodie was red and black with devil horns on the top, he loved it a lot. 

He threw it on his bed and grabbed a new set of everything but couldn't find socks for the life of him. For being popular he sure didn't have his life together. Bad figured he could ask Phil but stopped himself quickly, he didn't want to bother him. The older was probably still sleeping and he would wake up at 6am like usual. 

Until then he would be looking for socks. 

Bad rummaged through his dresser and even looked in his dirty laundry but nothing came out of it. Laying flat on his bed he tried to think, 

"Oh, under my bed." Bad whispered to himself, he squatted on the ground and grabbed his phone for a light source. Looking around he smiled once he found a pair. 

Finally being able to get ready he threw off his shirt and put on a clean white one throwing on his hoodie in the process. Putting on a clean set of underwear and jeans he felt successful, he didn't know why but it was a good feeling nonetheless. Last but not least he put on his socks and turned off his light, the room was dimly lit now, only light source being his window. 

Bad grabbed his phone, it was only 5:45, he could sleep but then he would be groggy all day. Situations ran through his head and finally settled that he would just stay awake and maybe get some breakfast as usual. Bad liked having his day planned out even if it wasn't possible with his friends, it made him feel comfortable. To some it was weird and others didn't decide to question him on the topic. If Bad was being honest with himself he didn't understand it either. 

Turning his attention to his window felt the glass and it was cold to the touch, he rolled his eyes. As much as Bad loved the cold he also knew he would miss the heat a bit. Even if it did scorch his skin every time he would walk out of his house, it's why he has a gaming addiction. Going back to his phone he opened Reddit til it was time to go. 

"Bad you need to get up," Or his brother could barge in his room. "Cmon even I'm up before you." Phil leaned on his door frame, smirking slightly. 

"I've been awake so jokes on you." Bad got off his bed, he really didn't want to, it was nice while it lasted. 

"Let me guess you didn't sleep at all again." Phil crossed his arms. Bad could tell he was glaring at him. 

"I'm always up at this time anyways," Bad let out a nervous laugh. Phil turned on the light which revealed his messy room, mostly covered by energy drinks. "Right." Bad rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I won't tell mom but when you get home no more doing projects, you always finish them like a week before they're due anyways." Bad scoffed, he knew Phil was right. 

"It was the last project anyways." The two walked downstairs to get some food, they could smell it from upstairs. 

"Techno is picking us up today so he's coming over." Phil stated. 

"Don't you think it's sad we still don't have our own car," Phil shoved Bad a bit before chuckling himself. "I'm just saying we have our driver's license and we still don't have a car." 

"We could ask Dad if we can go car shopping soon." Bad agreed, the two saw their mom cooking some pancakes and it smelled amazing to both of them.

//

Bad could feel his stomach rumble as he barely ate yesterday, not like he would say anything though he didn't wanna worry anyone. It wasn't like they already knew though, his family knew of his self-destructive tendencies even if he didn't. Phil worried about him the most, it all changed when they got high school, Bad was much more relaxed but now he was tired and easy to push over the edge. The blonde felt bad for him but no matter how he tried to help him he couldn't get it through him. 

They all tried to help him anyway they could but he was stubborn. Sometimes too stubborn. 

"They look amazing Mum." Phil said and she smiled while keeping focus on the pan in front of her. 

"Thanks sweetie, now you and your brother go sit down." The two listened as they both got themselves a drink and went back to being on their phones. "Darryl, hun," Bad looked up with a confused look. "Did you finish that project?" Phil also looked up giving him a sorry look. 

"Yes I did," Bad took a sip of his milk. "It was pretty simple." Bad stared down at his phone hoping she would drop the conversation. 

"Well I hope you didn't stay up all night again, you know how I feel about you doing those." Phil looked at the door, hoping Techno would knock or hell just walk on in. 

"I know Mom, I didn't, I promise." She smiled as she plated the pancakes along with bacon, eggs, and toast. Bad didn't want to believe that she believed him considering he was never good at lying for the life of him. 

A knock erupted from the front door which caused Phil to immediately get up and get it. 

"Hey Techno," He smiled as Techno waved back slightly. "Well come on in then, breakfast is almost ready." 

Techno walked in carefully, taking his shoes off not wanting to get the floor dirty. The pink hair boy walked to the kitchen with Phil where he saw Bad sitting at the table. 

"Well he looks dead." Techno pointed out looking at his friend. 

"Yea he always does in the morning," Phil sat back down as Techno sat in the middle of both of them. "Pulled an all nighter again." Phil whispered so his mom couldn't hear. 

Techno took some pity on Bad as he knows what it feels like to pull one of those, usually he wouldn't do it on a school night though. Techno knew what his body and mind could take which is why he usually decided to not take part in some things. Manhunt being one of them, people really wanted him to be in it. He didn't think it was boring, it actually looked fun, but he just knew some of it would be too much for him. 

"Thank you again Dave for picking them up again." Techno was caught off by his real name for a bit, but quickly responded once he realized what she was saying. 

"It's no problem ma'am, I wouldn't trust them on the road by themselves." Phil glared and Bad raised a brow indicating that he shouldn't finish. Even so their mom chuckled at the slight jab. "Yea I'll shut up now." 

The three talked for a bit before breakfast was done and laid out on the table for all of them. 

"Dig in, just save some for your father. He should be out in a minute." Their mom walked away as she went to grab some plates. 

"Are you gonna eat mom?" Bad asked, putting his phone in his pocket. 

"Not today hun, tomorrow though I will." Bad nodded at the answer putting some food on his plate. 

//

As the three finished and cleaned themselves up Phil and Bad went upstairs to grab their bags. Techno waited for them by the front door twirling his keys on his finger. He liked coming over cause of how peaceful it was compared to his own home, his brother's made him lose his mind sometimes. He reasoned with himself thinking it's why he came alone. It isn't, the other two just didn't want to wake up at all. 

As he heard the footsteps he opened the door and the three exited, waving and saying their goodbyes. 

"Again it's sad how you two still don't have your own cars." Techno jabbed at them again which caused a shrug from Phil. 

"We just never got the chance to go car shopping." Phil stated as he entered the passenger side of the car. 

"No, we just always thought it was too boring." Bad corrected his brother which caused a chuckle out of Techno. 

"I'm gonna murder you." Phil turned to face the younger. 

"Do as you wish but I'm right." Bad smirked back at Phil who turned back to the front once they started driving. 

The car ride was a comfortable silence as the radio played. It was a smooth melody with a nice beat in the background, none of them recognized the song but liked it anyways. One of the better songs to come on the radio. 

The drive to the school wasn't far at all, they could walk if they desired. Bad didn't mind getting to school early, he liked it even. It gave him some time to do some missing work or just hang out with his friends. Also gave him time to strategize for the next manhunt, which was soon, less than a month away. 

He knew they would win this time whether it was by Dream messing up and getting cocky again or just pure luck. Bad didn't want what happened last time to happen this time, they might as well have been playing tower defense. He chuckled at the memory, almost just leaving the field once Dream pulled the boat stunt. It became big as expected, a big brain move as people called it. 

Bad looked out the window realizing they were at the school, every time the school looked worse than before but no one minded it was fun to be in it. 

"Alright nerds we're here." As they all got out the car Bad felt his world spin. 

"You alright Bad," Phil asked, he walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "You look sick." 

"It's cause I haven't slept in a bit," Techno even looked at him with worry. "I'll be fine, I'll just get some sleep in study hall." Bad started walking towards the entrance, slightly rubbing his head. 

"I worry about him sometimes." Techno stated, he slung his backpack over his shoulders. 

"Trust me I do too, he can take care of everyone but himself," Phil stared as Bad walked away. "Maybe one day he'll learn that he can ask for help." 

The two walked towards the entrance together. It was gonna be a normal day and they knew it, Techno knew he would get chewed out by his brothers though. He didn't drive them to school but he would just tease them for not getting up in time, he chuckled to himself. He had everything planned out.


	3. Conversations in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice banter in the library and walking to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's easy to tell it's Bad's ark first and it's gonna be kinda long like all of them are 
> 
> I guess I should turn this into a series 
> 
> Have fun reading (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Bad looked around the school, he's been here for 4 years yet he couldn't get enough of it. He wasn't impressed, it was just that there was always something new hanging from the ceiling or a broken window somewhere. It was always a fun game to play while he waited for a text seeing where they were gonna meet up. 

Bad turned seeing that Ranboo, a fairly new student, was talking to Fundy. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company which made him smile slightly. It only lasted for a moment before Bad felt someone tap his shoulder, startling him. 

"Hey Tommy," Bad groaned internally, nonetheless he was quite happy to see the freshman. "Do you need anything?" Tommy nodded. 

"Do you know where Techno is, he decided that he wasn't gonna drive me here and I had to take the bus," Bad wanted to laugh a bit but held it in. "A BUS BadBoyHalo, can you believe it?" 

"No Tommy I cannot." Bad said softly and Tommy crossed his arms with a huff. 

"Well I can, I just did." Tommy grabbed onto his bag and looked around. "Are you working at that stupid fucking bakery today, Tubbo just has to know." Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Language, and yes I am, I work there everyday." Bad felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

"Alright thanks I guess." Tommy began walking off. 

"By the way, Techno should be with Phil by the entrance of the school." Bad said, he swore he could see fire in Tommy's eyes. 

"That is most certainly helpful." The freshman ran off to the entrance, Bad felt sorry for what Techno was about to deal with. He laughed and looked at the message. 

[ SapNap ]   
Yo we're meeting in library today 

Bad felt confused for a minute, why the library? They were usually a loud bunch especially when discussing plans for manhunt or any sort of event. Not even just that though, the librarians were strict and hated them most of all, Bad knew they were just glaring at him every time he walked in. 

[ BadBoyHalo ]   
Why the library ಠ_ಠ 

Though he sent the message he found himself walking there anyways, maybe cause it was close and they all knew where it was. Maybe it was just that they wanted to annoy the librarians. Bad didn't know and didn't really care either. 

[ SapNap ]   
Idk   
Dream just said to meet there   
Something about the Manhunt I think

[ BadBoyHalo ]   
Alright :)   
Cya in a bit :D

[ SapNap ]  
Can't wait :)

Bad shoved his phone back in his pocket. He figured there was a reason to talk about it since it was only in 2 weeks at least. It was during winter break but still, everyone would come to see it and the group knew it too. 

Manhunt caused adrenaline in everyone, seeing what's gonna happen and for the moves all the players will make. People would be on the edge of their seats or actually start standing up holding onto the bars. People loved the rush and the ending, though sometimes it can be anticlimactic. 

Bad remembers when he got Dream with his fist, how people did love the fact he got another 'kill' in but it was very boring. Bad was known as the only hunter to successfully get Dream, twice. First being the lava trap, it was simple yet very effective and they played it till the very end. Next being the punch, mostly happened thanks to Dream being cocky and celebrating early. Still at the end of the day they congratulated each other and waited till the next one. 

Standing at the door to the library he didn't feel like walking in, if anything it made his stomach turn a bit. Seeing that George was coming over he waved at the Brit who smiled slightly. 

"So do you know why we're going in the library?" Bad asked, he felt his hands tug on his backpack. 

"No," George shrugged, he looked at the entrance then at his phone. "All I know is that Dream wanted to meet here." George started walking in causing Bad to follow. 

Bad looked around, books filled all the shelves and even some other kids were here. It surprised him since not many people in school enjoyed reading, maybe they just wanted a quiet place. Bad looked over at the desk which caused the lady sitting there to stare right back, he quickly looked away tugging on his backpack harder than before. 

"Where should we sit?" George asked, Bad shrugged at the question. They always sat somewhere different, to be in the sunlight or to just have a table for 4. 

"Somewhere in the shade, I need to be able to see my work." George raised a brow. 

"Didn't you finish it," Bad laughed nervously, he darted his eyes away. "You didn't, did you?" George chuckled quietly. 

"I did, I just pulled an all nighter so I need to check to make sure it's right." Bad felt his face heat up as they walked over to a random table.

"The other 2 nimrods should be here soon," George stared at Bad. "You pulled another one?" Bad sat his bag down carefully as it carried his laptop. 

"I needed to get it done, it's simple." 

"Did you eat at least?" George asked, grabbing his phone from his jeans. 

"Yea." Bad put his head down, he felt his eyes grow heavy.

The library was peaceful and quiet. His home was the same way but it just felt right for some reason. He could stay awake longer than this, he has before as a dare, but all the food he ate at breakfast just made him feel warm and nice. It was a combination that would be perfect on a Saturday afternoon. 

"Wake up." Bad lifted his head up, looking around to see SapNap poking him. 

"I'm up." Bad shoved the younger's hand away from his cheek. He slowly lifted his head up feeling a bit groggy. Like he told himself he would if he did ever get a bit of sleep. 

"Great, now that everyone is listening and accounted for we need to discuss something," Everyone looked at Dream who was digging in his bag for something. "Here we go." Pulling out a piece of paper he played it flat on the surface, it showed a grassy field. 

"A field, is that why you got us here so early in the morning?" George questioned, the Brit studied the paper trying to make sense of it. 

"Dude, I love you but c'mon I was fine sleeping at my house." SapNap sat back in his seat. 

"Guys listen, this is the field for Manhunt." Everyone looked up at the masked man. 

"Dream it's empty, we usually have obstacles." Bad stated, he looked at the dirty blonde with a questioning look. 

"Exactly, so I'm gonna get some of our friends and they get to fill it with obstacles, doesn't that sound amazing?!" Dream screamed, the other 3 could feel the glare they got but Dream had his hands on his sides. 

"That sounds like an actual good idea for once." George smirked at his response, Dream looked over, the Brit knew he was smiling under the mask though. 

"Where's Ant?" Bad questioned, now noticing that he wasn't here. 

"I texted him, he said couldn't make it." Dream stated, Bad nodded at the answer. He looked over the map once again. 

"Who exactly are we gonna ask?" Bad was skeptical knowing that they're gonna out anything and everything. 

"All our friends, Mr.Beast crew and Sleepy Bois-" Dream counted on his fingers before getting interrupted. 

"That means we have to ask Tommy?" SapNap scowled, he never really liked the freshman. 

"Tommy isn't that bad Sap." Bad said, he smiled softly. 

"He's annoying though, besides he's gonna put, like, lava or tons of iron golems." SapNap crossed his arms. 

"Probably why Dream wants to ask him." George said, he put his glasses on his head. 

"I guess that's fair, but still he's gonna be an ass about it." SapNap smiled like he knew what's coming. 

"Language Sap." Bad sighed, he really needed some type of energy. 

"Whatever, as long as we have some obstacles in the field we're all good." Dream explained taking the paper off the table and rolling it up. 

As he put it back in his backpack he smiled to himself. The rest of them knew it was gonna be a wild game this time and that was okay, they needed to spice things up. 

"Alright, 1st period is gonna start soon, I will see Bad in free period, Sap in 4th, and George in 7th and reminder y'all are coming to my house." They all nodded and got up. 

"Dream I have work." Bad corrected, Dream threw his bag around his shoulder and stood up.

"Right, let's just meet at the bakery then." Dream smiled. 

"I could always go for Bad's baking and Tubbo's, though I would just go for anything there, it's so good." SapNap stood up excitedly. 

"As true as that is I can't keep giving you guys free stuff." Bad pushed in the chairs as he grabbed his bag. 

"You can." SapNap smirked. 

"No I can't." 

"Yes you can." 

"No I can't." 

"Okay, just one more time then I'll pay." SapNap smiled at the agreement. 

"Fine I'll add it to your bill." Bad smirked as he walked away. 

"Wait, I have a bill," SapNap started walking after him. "Bad since when did I have a bill?" 

Dream shook his head with a wheeze as he grabbed George and started dragging him out. 

"I'll text Ant, if he's not going to Red's house today of course." George said as he pulled out his phone getting ready. 

"Dream why can't we have a relationship like theirs, I'm jealous." SapNap leaned into Dream holding his hand above his head trying to be as dramatic as possible. 

"Get off you idiot." Dream let out a wheeze, shoving SapNap off of him. 

"You sound like a tea kettle." George teased. 

They all smiled and started walking out the library to their own classes. They weren't too far from each other so they walked together, as always they walked together. 

"Oh, Ant said he could by the way." George put his phone away now joining in on the conversation. 

Bad stayed quiet, he never really put his input in for a lot of things. He didn't mind that but sometimes he would quietly question his friend's decisions. They weren't the smartest bunch most of the time. Bad couldn't complain he wasn't an outcast like some people, he felt bad for them. 

He was going off topic, or rather his mind was. 

Bad realized he wasn't even at his english until he heard Phil call for him. 

"Where were you?" He asked. 

"Walking with…" Bad looked around before scratching his head. "Well I was walking with Dream and them." 

"Dude, they literally put you in here." Phil laughed a bit as he entered the classroom. "They know you don't like missing your classes at least." 

"Yea, that's true." Bad entered the class after Phil with a shy smile. "Wait just put me in here, like shoved me in or just put me in here?" 

"Don't question it, just put your pretty little head down." Phil sat at his desk putting his bag next to him. 

"No I really wanna answer." Bad chuckled as the bell rang signalling that class was gonna start. 

"Well class has started so I can't answer it if I really wanted to." Phil turned his head to the front as Bad just glared. 

He didn't even know what the teacher was talking about by now, he just wrote the notes down. At least he finished everything and could finally relax for a bit. He saw himself starting to doodle little things in his book, muffins, faces, and whatever came to his mind. 

It was a nice class period.


	4. Normal school day pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad goes through a normal school day pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only goes until the start of lunch and the rest will be posted today or tomorrow 
> 
> They also do advisory, like you read or finish work, I don't know if others school's do that 
> 
> It should start picking up as I might time skip a couple of days to them building the field and other stuff that's actually interesting 
> 
> Anyways have a fun time reading :D

Bad likes 1st period, it was calm and nice, sometimes. Other days he would just relax and be able to finish work for other classes and some he would be annoyed at how everyone is talking. He didn't outright say it but he thought about it multiple times. He just wanted to write down the notes and go about his day, if he wasn't so nice he would probably be able to. 

But sadly he was that nice and that's why people liked him. 

He was just Dream's friend and nothing more, or the language man as some called him. People knew of Bad's hobbies sure but it felt like they didn't make him interesting at all. He felt like he wasn't interesting in general, but he did so many interesting things. 

Bad likes 1st period, it was calm and nice, sometimes. Other days he would let his mind get to him, it made him tired. 

"Are you okay over there?" Phil turned to his brother, he had a paper in his hand. 

"What is this, homework or just work?" Bad asked as he took the sheet and passed it to whoever was behind him. 

"Just general work for english," Phil read the instructions. "Just write about something, anything that comes to your mind." 

"That's it?" Bad read the instructions once again. "Should it have more at least." Bad put the paper on his desk, picking up a pencil starting to write. 

"I think the teacher just wants something easy to grade honestly," Phil also picked up a pencil. "Y'know since it's something easy to grade." He began writing the paragraph with ease. 

"Just thought it would be harder since it's AP english." 

"Yea same but it's also Christmas vacation soon and every teacher is tired." 

"Fair enough I guess." 

The work was easy and the bell rang for 2nd period. It was his free period so he was gonna meet Dream and possibly Tubbo and Will. 

//

Bad walked out the classroom and headed to the cafeteria to just sit and talk about who knows what. It was usually just a random topic that would change in the middle, fun. Bad actually did like it cause it was always fun to see what conversation they would have. 

"Bad," Bad stopped and turned, he saw Tubbo waving and walking up to him. "How have you've been?" The young boy smiled as they started walking together. 

"I've been alright, how are you doing?" 

"Just got out of art class and made a new friend." Bad smiled, not many people wanted to even try and attempt to talk to him. It was weird to him since Tubbo was a very nice kid. 

"What's his name?" 

"Ranboo, he's really funny, though people make fun of him for his name," Tubbo frowned slightly but Immediately lit up once again. "But he's fine with it saying he also finds it funny." Bad nodded as both boys finally made it to the cafeteria where Dream and Will sat. 

"Yo suck it green boy!" Was all they heard Wilbur scream and that caught their attention rather quickly. 

"Oh shut up, it's not like I haven't beaten you like a thousand times before." Wilbur laughed at Dream's annoyance, Dream looked over and waved at them walking over. 

"What is going on?" Bad asked, grabbing a chair and scooting it over to the table. Tubbo followed soon after. 

"Just making fun of Dream for losing to a fucking child." Wilbur smiled widely, he also just started laughing again. 

"Language," Bad said softly, turning towards Dream with a confused look. "And how did you even lose?" 

"And what did you lose?" Tubbo asked, putting his backpack on the back of the chair.

"I lost to Tommy and he got those stupid disc back." Dream whispered quietly. 

"Ah yes, him gaining back what you rightfully stole." Bad smirked as Dream glared at him in shock and being annoyed. 

"Listen you-" Dream started pointing at Bad who just started smiling bigger at the reaction. 

"I love that Bad can just roast you without any cussing Dream, it's truly amazing." Wilbur wrote in his journal, song lyrics that it is. 

"Shut up." 

Tubbo laughed a bit at the conversation before tapping Bad on the shoulder. 

"Hey Bad, are you working today?" Bad could've sworn that he told Tommy the answer to that earlier this morning. 

"Yes Tubbo I work there everyday." Bad answered and the young boy smiled. 

"Alright Tommy told me that, I just wanted to get an answer from y'know the person who works there." Dream snickered as well as Wilbur. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing Tubbo just continue on." 

The rest of the free period stayed like this, casual banter and random conversations. Bad liked this but will soon have to go to Geometry, he didn't mind he just got the worst classes out first. 

// 

Geometry was boring and it was easy but it had Skeppy so he didn't mind it that much. He really was the only thing that kept him barely dying from boredom, and he liked talking to him, and in general liked his voice. Bad shook his head a little, he is his friend so there isn't anything wrong with liking his voice. 

"Hey Bad," Skeppy put his arm around the taller's shoulder. "Are you ready for the worst type of class in the world?" Bad was still shocked that Skeppy got into Geometry, but he had to remember that he could be smart, sometimes. 

"I could argue that the worst class is Chemistry but go on I guess." Skeppy put his arm down with a raised brow. 

"Chemistry sounds fun though, all of the types of explosions that could happen in that class." 

"It's not as fun as the movies you still watch make it sound." Bad stood outside the classroom with Skeppy who argued that it could be fun. They could go on like this for hours, they have, their friends always make fun of them for it. 

"I'm just saying that it could be if you don't get caught stealing what you need to actually make the explosions happen." Skeppy argued back, he lost Bad long ago though. 

"Or you could just follow the rules and be on your way." Bad argued back as people stared at them in amusement and just being plain confused. They laughed ignoring the comments people made passing by. 

Bad smiled as Skeppy leaned on the wall and put his hands in his pocket. The tan boy was just calming down from laughing at their stupid argument. It wasn't a normal day to them if they didn't have at least one useless conversation. 

"I guess I could but y'know me, I love messing with people like that." Bad remembered a lot of Skeppy messing with him on his own minecraft server by trolling. Exploding everything or putting lava everywhere to everytime people would spawn they would die immediately. Skeppy has calmed down a bit since then as Bad has asked him to which he complied rather quickly. 

Bad smiled at the memories they made over the past 2 years, he really loved Skeppy. 

Platonic love of course, but sometimes he questioned it himself at night when he was alone with his thoughts. His brain always managed to fuck with him at night, maybe it was cause he couldn't really sleep, or just because it was his own brain. He had so many thoughts running through him that he wished he could tell his friends, it would probably make him feel a bit better. 

"Hey you alright?" Skeppy had a worried look. Bad figured that he got lost in his thoughts again and nodded instantly. 

"Ya I'm fine." No he wasn't but he didn't feel like bothering his best friend. 

Skeppy had a skeptical look on his face, if anything he didn't believe Bad but knew him well enough he wouldn't tell him if he tried to pry it out. 

"Well class is about to start Skep c'mon." Bad walked in with Skeppy following close behind him. 

"Did you ever turn in that project?" Skeppy saw Bad turn around with a glare. 

"Don't remind me about that project please." Skeppy laughed while raising his hands in defense. 

"I'll take it as you forgot but still have the rest of the week left?" Bad sat down and planted his head on the table. "Yea, you did." Skeppy patted Bad's back trying to comfort the poor boy. 

// 

Bad heard the bell ring as he parted ways with Skeppy to go to Chemistry. It wasn't gonna be special since he had none of his friends in that class so he would just write down notes and take a nap. 

A nice nap. That's all he needs then he could go to his computer class with George and SapNap. 

// 

Computer class was fun usually considering it had George and SapNap so they could talk while coding a bit. All 3 of them were good at it so they would finish early and they all had the same lunch period which was better, sadly Dream wasn't so lucky. They did have Tommy and Techno though which made it more fun. 

"Hey SapNap." Bad said sitting down next to him. 

"Sup, do you know what we're doing today?" Bad shrugged and looked at the board. 

"Yea I got nothing, maybe it's a chill day." As he booted up the computer to log in SapNap sighed. 

"Finally I can get on newgrounds." SapNap cheered. 

"No they banned it idiot." George said as he entered the classroom. 

"Fucking hell they're banning everything and as soon as flash is getting shut down once the new year starts?" SapNap laid his head down on the desk as Bad rubbed his back. 

"I'm sure we can still find something to do." 

"You're right Bad," Bad smiled at his friend slightly before logging in himself. "I can try to best the impossible quiz-" 

"You still haven't beaten that? C'mon it's simple." SapNap glared at George. 

"Again," George rolled his eyes. "Next time let me finish before you assume." 

Bad shook his head as the computer finally showed the windows background. 

"Why don't you try doing the books, you haven't beaten those yet." SapNap blinked and turned towards Bad with a straight face. 

"How do you know that?" 

"Everytime you try at the bakery, all I hear are the painful screams of you failing." SapNap typed in the game and started right away. 

"Are we even allowed right now?" George asked as he typed in the game as well. 

"He asked as he typed in the website, and yes since the teacher hasn't called us out yet." SapNap said, already getting to question 7 with ease. 

"Fair enough I guess." 

Bad just watched them race each other seeing who can get to the end before lunch. Right now SapNap was in the lead with George just watching him pick the answer so he could catch up faster. 

"Bad tell George to stop cheating." SapNap said as he picked a wrong answer once again only getting down to 3 lives. 

"George stop cheating." Bad's flat voice made the Brit chuckle. 

"Oh totally I will." SapNap growled a bit which caused the 2 of them to laugh loudly. They were having a good time and that's all that matters. 

"Yo Bad about that bill I have." Bad looked at SapNap as if he was gonna tell him it's fake. 

"What about it?" 

"How much do I owe?" Bad pulled a notebook from his bag and handed it to SapNap who grabbed it and skimmed over it. 

"That much specifically." 

"Oh that's not that much." The Junior smiled as he set the notebook down. George grabbed it and flipped to the other side, tapping SapNap on the shoulder he handed it back to him. 

"That's the first page." SapNap flipped to the next page and frowned. 

"I order that much?" SapNap looked towards Bad who shook his head. 

"No, everyone just puts it on your bill." He sent him a sorry smile. 

SapNap gave him back the notebook only to punch George in the arm, playfully of course. 

"Dick." 

"It was for a good cause." They all laughed and continued playing while SapNap kept making comments with George joining in soon after. 

It was 30 minutes and then the lunch bell rang for them to go, they were only gonna talk though, the food was terrible. They all learned the hard way of learning that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good time reading and weren't to bored :)


	5. Normal school day pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal school day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like if Dreamnotfound was to be in the book later on?

Lunch was as normal as it could get with a yelling teenager arguing with an older seemingly less mature teenager who is also dragging in another teen, Bad wanted help. Techno sat beside ignoring it all or well trying to, he seemed close to just leaving the table. Bad was considering it as well it was just that his ears couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Techno tell SapNap over here that I'm right!" Tommy screamed, he glared at SapNap who glared right back. 

"What are you guys even arguing about?" George asked, propping his head on his hand. 

"That his disc are literally useless and having this on going 'war’ is stupid." Tommy crossed his arms. 

"I wouldn't say that SapNap, they are quite important." Techno said, he took a sip of his water he brought. Tommy let out a cackle in amusement for being right. 

"I fucking told you," Tommy congratulated himself. "Stupid americans, well except Techno of course. Thanks for telling him by the way." Tommy patted Techno's back and Techno swatted his hand away. 

"We might be brothers but do not put your hands on me." Tommy backed his hand away quickly. 

"Also language." Bad said softly, not trying to let people hear him. 

"BadBoyHalo, why do you not like cursing?" Tommy asked, Bad already could figure what was gonna happen next. 

"Dude Bad used to cuss like all the time!" SapNap screamed, George smirking slightly. 

"Yea he would be cussing every sentence that came out his mouth." 

"No I did not, I have never cussed in my life." 

"No way, you had to cuss at least once, listen just say fuck." Tommy knew it wasn't gonna work at all but it was just funny to mess with the brunette. 

"No I'm not gonna say that!" 

"Just say it!" 

"No!" 

"Just say dick then." Bad shook his head once more. 

"No I'm not gonna cuss." 

"Why not, cussing adds more spice to arguments and shit like that."

"It just makes you sound childish as well." 

"In his defense he is a child." Techno said, causing him to get a glare from the younger. 

"Excuse me," Tommy turned to Bad. "Doesn't matter right now, I just need you to cuss and I'll be out of your hair." 

"No you won't." Bad had a deadpan expression as Tommy rolled his eyes.

The two went on for a long time, basically the whole lunch period. The other 3 watched in amusement, people would stare but realize who was arguing and go back to their conversations. It was normal for these two to fight like this, it was normal for Tommy to really fight anyone he was friends with, mostly as a joke. Still it brought amusement. 

//

As they all made it back to their respective classes they waved goodbye saying they'll see each other tomorrow. It was advisory time so they just went back to the game they were playing beforehand. The impossible Quiz Book, which SapNap was currently doing good with as well as George. Bad didn't know who would win though he thinks it would be SapNap, but it's just a hunch. 

"I'm ahead of you, how could you win?" SapNap gloated, he was excited. 

"Just because you are ahead doesn't mean you won't lose all your lives in that span of time." 

"Just watch me not lose any." 

Bad watched as the boys bantered back and forth, it was light and not really taking personal jabs at one another. George was slowly catching up which caused him to start talking a bit more which made SapNap respond more, that's how a conversation works. 

Bad thought to himself for a moment before deciding to just check his grades, boring he knows. He just wanted something to do while they finished or rather tried to at least. His grades were fine he knew that but he just wanted to make sure, he didn't do this all the time anyways. 

"Are you really checking your grades?" SapNap asked, he lost a life in the process. 

"Just to make sure, nothing special." Bad scoffed, he exited out while logging out as well. 

"I'm sure your grades are fine, you turn everything in." George waved his hand. 

"As I said, it was just to make sure." Bad put his notebook back in his bag. 

"Right, so anyways we're meeting at the bakery?" SapNap asked, George and Bad nodded slowly as if they didn't discuss 4 hours ago. "Is Tubbo coming?" 

"Yes he is, y'know he loves helping." Bad answered. 

"I know, I'm just thinking that we can get him to put something on the paper." SapNap answered another question, 23. 

"Right, I still don't see why we can't just use the same ones." George answered another question, 20. 

"Dream just wants to spice things up." SapNap smiled, he answered another question, 24. 

Bad kept paying attention to the screen and to the conversation, it wasn't hard. 

The bell rang and both boys groaned not finishing the game. 

"You both can try tomorrow." Bad stood up and pushed in his chair. 

"Yea sure," SapNap turned around. "But I got farther so therefore I won this time Gogy." SapNap logged off and stood up grabbing his bag. 

"Yes whatever," George put on his glasses as he grabbed his stuff and pushed in the chair. "I will win next time." 

They all walked out, Bad was ready for culinary which he had Tubbo and Quackity in. He never realized how many of his classes he had with his friends until he thought about it, man, it's a lot. Bad also realized he would have 8 minutes to get across the school to the classroom which wasn't gonna be fun. 

"Have fun running across the school Bad." SapNap waved bye and so did George, he waved back going down the stairs. It wasn't gonna be fun by any means but at least he would get exercise, right? Yea right. 

// 

He made it, a minute to spare as well. 

"Hey Bad," Tubbo looked at the senior. "You look like you ran a marathon." 

"I feel like I ran a marathon." Or maybe it's because he needs to exercise more. 

"Hello Boy!" Bad saw Quackity and waved while getting behind the desk they sat at together. 

"What do you think we're doing today?" Tubbo asked, ideas already running through his head. "Christmas cookies, candy canes, or maybe some good old hot chocolate?" Bad could barely process what came out of his mouths. 

"Well if you turn your head towards the board then maybe you would see that we are, in fact, making cookies." Quackity looked at the bored again. "Specifically sugar cookies so we can decorate them." 

"That still sounds fun, I can make a snowman or santa!" Tubbo was excited, it was easy to tell. 

Bad looked up at the teacher, as the bell rang she gave out the instructions and sent everyone to go work. 

First they need the dough and icing. 

"I'll get the wet ingredients and Tubbo you get the dry ingredients," Tubbo nodded going towards the fridge. "Quackity you get the ingredients for the icing and some food dye." He nodded as well. Bad sent himself to the cabinet to get the flour and everything else. 

It would be simple they already made this recipe before now they just had to make it Christmas themed. Tubbo was already getting excited seeing the icing getting prepared. 

"Put in the wet ingredients then get the mixer and start, well mixing." Bad went to help Quackity dye to icing as Tubbo mixed well enough. 

They placed the cookies on the tray, cutting them in different shapes of course, and started putting the icing in bags. It was quick and the cookies baked in no time, or so it felt like, culinary was really fun and time truly did fly by. 

"The cookies are done!" Tubbo screamed, getting a rag to grab the pan which Bad quickly ran to make sure he didn't burn himself. 

"Why are you panicking, I've done that tons of time, and besides if he does burn himself it's a lesson learned." Quackity had a fond smile. 

"I'm not gonna let him get a burn on his hand, Quackity." Bad said, he gave Tubbo an oven mit which he then officially got the cookies out of the oven. 

"They look lovely," Quackity grabbed the piping bags and set them in front of all of them. "Now let's ruin them just a bit." 

They all started decorating, Bad actually trying, Tubbo trying but also messing around a bit, and Quackity just making whatever he saw. 

One came out as a duck. 

Which he was very proud of. 

"Well they look," Tubbo started, he looked through all of them. "Amazing." He stated, wiping his forehead. 

"Yea, I agree, especially the duck with a Christmas hat." Bad said skimming through them all. 

"Why thank you Boy," Quackity put his hands on his hips. "I know I did a fantastic job, and you guys did alright." Tubbo smiled and Bad rolled his eyes. 

Quackity truly did love this and the cookies they made, but he wouldn't say it out loud. 

The teacher came over to inspect, mostly making sure they didn't make a mess. 

"Good job boys, you may now eat them or save them your choice." 

"Thank you ma'am." Bad said, taking one of the cookies he decorated. 

"Ya thank you miss." Tubbo already took a cookie.

"Thank you madam." Quackity took the duck biting off the head. 

They all laughed together. 

It was a good period. 

// 

Bad's last period was History, or rather government but he didn't care, it was his last period. He knew he had Ant and Sam which was fun. 

"Sam," Bad saw the tall boy turn around, his creeper mask covering half his face of course. "How was your day?" 

"It was fine, just ready to do, like, a crossword puzzle or something like that." They stood outside the classroom waiting for Ant to show up. 

"You really think he's gonna let us off that easily?" Bad asked, staring up at Sam. 

"Yea, he doesn't care much." 

Bad smiled and looked down the hall for the shorter male, he was pretty easy to find thanks to Sam, the walking lamppost. They all walked in the classroom. As expected it was something fun and simple that they could all work on together. 

"So Sam, any plans for Christmas?" Ant asked, he pulled out a pencil from his bag. 

"Regular things, spending time with the family, and then coming to watch the manhunt." 

"Ah yes normal things, love watching my friends try to kill each other." Bad stated, shaking his head with a smile. 

"You guys wouldn't have to kill each other if you all didn't get so competitive and actually worked together." Sam said. 

"While that is true it isn't really our fault, it's more or less Dream just doing whatever Dream does." Ant snickered, he pulled out his phone to check for any messages. 

"Yea, hitman just turned into a giant tower defense last time and that boat tricked, I wanted to just leave the field." Bad put his hand on his forehead, finishing the sentence. 

"I remember that, at least SapNap and George tried to get him." Sam laughed half heartedly at the memory. 

"Must've hurt when they hit the ground though." Ant said texting back Urso. 

"Yes they complained for weeks about it." Bad wanted to forget about it but it was just engraved in his brain. 

They talked about random things and what they're gonna do for the break. 

// 

As the school day ended and Bad walked to his workplace, he loved how close it was, he thought about different things. 

How much sleep he'll be able to get once the break starts. 

How much time he'll be able to spend with his friends. 

New years and maybe get a new years kiss, maybe from his crush- no not his crush- well kinda. 

Bad felt his face grow red. 

Why did he get lovestruck so easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys gals and non binary pals   
> Have a good night/day :)


End file.
